Totally Spies episode 169 Kid's Show Showdown
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies are on a mission to find out the kidnappings of all kids' TV celebrities. While they are investigating, they found out that a former kids' TV show celebrity is kidnapping them so he could have his comeback. In the subplot Mandy pays the spies to babysit her cousin for her, and Jerry and Victor are enlisted to babysit her while they are on the mission.


Totally Spies episode 169 Kids Show Showdown

INT. THE PRINCESS RAINBOW SHOW STUDIOES

On the Princess Rainbow show, PRINCESS RAINBOW in her 30s, beautiful and care and has rainbow hair was dancing on stage.

PRINCESS RAINBOW

Hello my loyal subjects, it's time to have a wonderful time in the Colorful Kingdom.

The audience was filled with lots of children cheering for Princess Rainbow. The puppets all came out from the props and dance around beside Princess Rainbow.

FAN

We love you Princess Rainbow.

PRINCESS RAINBOW

I love you all too.

Princess Rainbow then is lifted up into the air by the cable. Princess Rainbow then sprinkle fairy dust all over the audience. The audience of children started to cheer for her.

Suddenly a shadowy figure came through the ceiling and picked up Princess Rainbow and leaped out from the ceiling. Everyone in the audience were shocked and scared. All of the cast and crew were also surprised.

CUT TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE MALI U DAYTIME

At the Spies Penthouse the spies and Victor are getting ready to leave the penthouse.

SAM

Is everyone ready?

ALEX

You bet.

CLOVER

Totally.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(Ask)

Why do I need to buy new cloths?

SAM

Because, you need to be dressed nicely to meet your mother at the rehabilitation center every time.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But what's wrong with the cloths that I already have?

CLOVER

They are ok but buying new cloths will make all of the other students at your school to say "where did you get that".

ALEX

Come on the Grove here we come.

The Spies and Victor came out from the screen door and reveal MIMI 7 years old, nice, caring, rude has long black hair.

SAM

Alright did something happen to Mandy that we need to know about.

MANDY

Oh please losers, this is just my little cousin Mimi,

MIMI

Hello are you friends of my cousin?

MANDY

Ahahahahahahaha, please like I am ever friends with these losers.

CLOVER

Alright Mandy what is the catch?

MANDY

My mom wanted me to watch over my cousin, but that seems to be very boring, so I brought her here to have you losers watch over her.

ALEX

Like we ever watch over your cousin for you.

MANDY

(handed the 20 dollars to the spies)

How about 20 dollars will let you rethink that.

ALEX

Sold.

(to Sam ,Clover and Victor)

What she is paying us.

MANDY

(to Trent)

Come on Trent we have shopping to due.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

Mandy and Trent walk away.

SAM

Looks like we are stuck with Mimi.

MIMI

You are nice fashion scene, you are very smart, your piggy is so cute.

THE SPIES

(together)

Why thank you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She looks like Mandy but she is kind of nice.

MIMI

Totally but not to my cousin she is the loser around here.

CLOVER

I know loser this loser that, we have been through her since high school.

MIMI

Well I know every weakness that Mandy has.

ALEX

Perhaps you can tell them to us one time.

MIMI

Of course I will.

Suddenly a giant vacuum tube came out from a potted plant.

CLOVER

Oh no not now.

The vacuum tube suck the spies, Victor and Mimi.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE

The Spies and Victor fall down into Jerry's office. Mimi appear from behind the couch.

MIMI

Oww what is this place.

Mimi started to press buttons on the wall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no we lead Mimi into…

CLOVER

(interrupted)

Our secret study room you know the one under the school.

Jerry came into his office.

JERRY

Is that a little girl who came in here without security clearance, without clean hands in my office?

SAM

This is Mimi, um Mandy's little cousin she wound up here in our secret study room.

MIMI

I want to see more of this cool study room.

JERRY

How about later, Mimi would you like to watch some of the Princess Rainbow.

MIMI

Yes please.

Jerry turn on the monitor to show the Princess Rainbow show.

ALEX

The Princess Rainbow show, awesome.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You know about this show, aren't you a little old for it?

Jerry whistle and walk over to the Spies and Victor sitting on the couch.

JERRY

(whispering to the spies and Victor)

Princess Rainbow went bye, bye after playing hide and seek with her loyal subjects she won't be found unless you 4 do something about it.

The Spies and Victor are confused.

JERRY

(whispering to the spies and Victor)

Someone has kidnapped Princess Rainbow along with other children show actors and actress, this is the 5th kidnapping this week.

ALEX

What no.

JERRY

Shhhhh, your mission is to find out who has been doing this and prevent future kidnappings.

PRINCESS RAINBOW

Oh Princess Rainbow you are very smart.

Jerry press a button on his desk and whistle back to the Spies and Victor.

JERRY

(whispering to the spies and Victor)

Now here are some gadgets that will help you, All for the Go Go boots, a combination of the drill heel boots, the suction cup bottom go go boots and the Trampoline heel boots combined into one super boot, you also need the Tracking Hairclip, the Max Magnification sunglasses, the Expanding bubble gum now in cotton candy flavor and for you Victor the Double Agent Camera just point it at something or someone and a clone of that very thing will appear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Boy these gadgets are going to be handy.

CLOVER

But Jerry you need to look after Mandy's cousin Mimi and you Victor you need to stay here to entertain Mimi.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well at least Mandy isn't here to see this.

SAM

Alright Mimi we are going off to the grove but you can stay here with our Study Master Jerry.

MIMI

Alright if you see my cousin Mandy please don't say "hi" to her. And pick me up some Ice Cream too.

SAM

Yes we will.

Jerry WOOHP the spies out from his office. The Spies transform into their spy uniforms. Jerry and Victor turn their attention to Mimi.

MIMI

Could I have some gadgets Jerry?

Victor look at Jerry and Jerry started to blush.

CUT TO

EXT. TV STUDIOES DAYTIME SUNNY

The Spies came out from a vending machine.

SAM

Here we are the studios for the Princess Rainbow show.

ALEX

Oww I can't wait to meet her.

CLOVER

Um hello she has been abducted.

SAM

Now let's go under cover.

The Spies transform into cowgirl suits.

ALEX

Sweet we are dressed background dancers for the Cowboy Chris show.

SAM

Alright we need you to watch something that is for your age.

CUT TO

INT. COWBOY CHRIS SET TV STUDIO

The Spies came into the TV set. Cowboy Chris came out from his dressing room and took a big yawn.

COWBOY CHRIS

Man I hate this job, 5 years of acting school for this.

DIRECTOR

I know I have been there, now get into your position.

Cowboy Chris go sit in the middle of the set.

DIRECTOR

Alright everyone places.

The Spies go into the back of the set with the other background dancers.

DIRECTOR

Alright roll camera, and action.

The music started to play in the background. The Spies and the background dancers started to dance.

COWBOY CHRIS

Howdy boys and girls, you know what I love about more than singing, but dancing also so it's time to sing about dancing.

Suddenly the shadowy figure came crashing down from the ceiling and headed towards Cowboy Chris.

SAM

Cowboy Chris look out.

Sam tackled Cowboy Chris out of the way and the shadowy figure landed onto the floor. The Shadowy Figure throws smoke bombs onto the floor spreading smoke onto the floor.

DIRECTOR

Everyone quick get out of here.

Everyone ran for their lives. In the smoke the Spies transform into their spy uniforms and headed after the shadowy figure. The Shadowy Figure leaped into the ceiling breaking a hole in the ceiling. The Spies activated their platform trampoline boots function on their boots and leaped after the shadowy figure.

CUT TO

EXT. TV STUDIO ROOF DAYTIME SUNNY

The Shadowy figure leaped onto the roof and ran off. The Spies leaped out from the hole in the ceiling and ran after the shadowy figure.

SAM

Hold it right there.

The Shadowy Figure activated his jet pack and blasted off into the sky.

ALEX

Great he got away.

CLOVER

But he left something.

Clover picked up the peace of fabric.

SAM

It looks like a piece of fabric.

CLOVER

I am going to send it to Jerry to annualize it.

Suddenly Clover's compowered ranged. She took it out and Jerry was on the screen.

JERRY

(on the screen)

Hello girls how is the mission going?

CLOVER

The baddy left us a clue, we are sending it to you as we speak.

Suddenly Mimi appeared on the compowered along with Victor playing checkers.

MIMI

King me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey you supposed to be over here.

JERRY

Kids please keep it down and eat your Boiled Cabbage and Blood pudding

MIMI

What's blood pudding made of?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Blood.

MIMI

Ewww

Mimi toss the bowl of blood pudding onto Jerry's head. The Spies started to giggle.

JERRY

(on the compowered)

I guest she has a little bit of Mandy inside of her.

Suddenly Jerry gotten WOOHP massage.

JERRY

(on the compowered)

Another child entertainer is being abducted go to China immediately.

FADE TO

EXT. SKIES OVER BEIJING MOMENTS LATER

The WOOHP jet flies over the cloudy skies of Beijing.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET COCKPIT MOVING

Clover puts on the Max Magnification sunglasses.

SAM

Do you see the baddy?

CLOVER'S P.O.V SUNGLASSES

The sunglasses zoom in onto the Baddy breaking into the roof of a television network station.

RETURN TO SCENE

CLOVER

I see him.

SAM

(to Alex)

Alex take her down to that building.

ALEX

On it.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER BEIJING

The WOOHP Jet goes near the tv network station building. The leaped out from the WOOHP jet and activated the drill heal boot function on their boots and drill through the ceiling.

CUT TO

INT. CHINEASES TV NETWORK STATION BUILDING

The Spies drill through the ceiling and landed onto the floor. The Shadowy Figure is kidnapping a giant panda. The Spies ran towards the shadowy figure.

CLOVER

Drop the panda and come with us.

The Shadowy Figure swings his tail right at the Spies hitting them knocking them causing them to hit against the wall. Suddenly film knock down onto the spies' heads.

The Shadowy Figure break out from the window and blasted off into the sky. The Spies got up off from the floor.

ALEX

He got away again.

SAM

He'll appear again, let's go back to the penthouse and see what Jerry has to say about the fabric we got.

CUT TO

INT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM MOMENTS LATER

The Spies came into the living room of their penthouse and see a big pile of pillows in the middle of the living room.

SAM

Mimi, Victor we are back and we got your ice cream for you.

CLOVER

Wow what is this all about?

ALEX

Is this some type of joke or set up?

Suddenly Mimi popped out over the big pile of pillows. Victor appear out from behind of the big pile of pillows.

MIMI

Hey girls did you got my ice cream?

SAM

Yes we did.

MIMI

Thank you.

Mim took the ice cream out from Alex's hand and hug the spies. She started to eat her ice cream.

JERRY

So how did it go?

SAM

The baddy went off with the other child entertainer.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With this rate the baddy will win at the end of the day, we won't let that happen.

CLOVER

Speaking of which what is with the pile of pillows?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's pillow hill we are just reacting a scene from Princess Rainbow.

Jerry go into the other room. Suddenly Mandy and Trent came into the living room.

MANDY

So how is it going?

ALEX

Oh us and Mimi are having a great time.

MANDY

Good because I need her right now.

Mandy's Mom came into the living room.

MANDY'S MOM

So how are things going?

MANDY

Great Mom we are just hanging out with some new friends her at Mali U.

MANDY'S MOM

Good because I don't want any funny business or else I am taking away your assistant for a week.

MANDY

Yes mom.

Mandy's mom exited the penthouse.

MANDY

Now I want Mimi back at the entrance of Mali U at the end of the day got it.

CLOVER

Whatever just go already.

Mandy and Trent left the penthouse. Jerry came back into the living room.

JERRY

I thought they never leave. Now I can show you the clue that you gave me. The fabric is made of the same material that mascots wear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So we are after a baddy who was from a kids show.

JERRY

Correct I also found sweat in the fabric, the sweaty fabric belongs to Robert Best.

ALEX

Hey I know him he used to be an actor for the Timmy the T-Rex Show.

SAM

So we have a connection here, Robert is the baddy here.

CLOVER

If he is we better find out.

JERRY

He is now living in a penthouse apartment right in L.A.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That is where we are going.

MIMI

What about play time Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Later, I have to go save the world, just hand here with Jerry while we are away.

MIMI

Alright you are a good sidekick for your friends.

Victor was blushing.

SAM

Remind us to wipe out her memory of this.

FADE TO

INT. ROBERT BEST'S PENTHOUSE APARTMENT SUNSET MOMENTS LATER

The Spies and Victor leap down from the ceiling wearing their spy uniforms coming into the apartment.

CLOVER

Alright for a very nice penthouse apartment it's very messy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This baddy isn't organized at all.

ALEX

Expect the pictures on the wall.

The Spies and Victor look at the pictures on the wall.

SAM

Looks like he had a happy life on the set of his show.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But look at the ratings.

ALEX

I know check what the critics have to say

(reading the review)

Timmy the T-Rex Show is the worse kids show ever, feels like something that has been ripped off from another TV show that have been made.

SAM

(reading the review)

Creator and producer Robert Best isn't the best producer of a kids show at all.

CLOVER

(tapping on a picture on the wall)

Looks like he has a bad time with the critics.

Suddenly a secret door opened from the wall. Clover moved the picture and see a secret button.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let's see what is in the secret room.

CUT TO

INT. ROBERT BEST'S APARTMENT SECRET ROOM

The Spies and Victor enter into the secret room and see the room is a set of the Timmy the T-Rex Show.

ALEX

Hey it's a reconfiguration of the set from the Timmy the T-Rex show.

CLOVER

This baddy has problems getting away from the past.

The Spies sees the child show actors in the corner of the room wrapped in rope and have their mouths shut with tape.

SAM

This is were the celebrities are being captured.

ROBERT BEST(O.S)

Hey why are you doing in my secret TV set?

Robert Best in his 50's brown curly hair, blue eyes, 5'09 came into the room wearing his Timmy the T-Rex costume.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Robert Best I take it.

ALEX

So why are you doing this?

ROBERT BEST

I'll tell you why, I have been working on my kids show for 30s, but it was cancelled 20 years earlier because the kids don't think dinosaurs are cool anymore, so I am going to prove to them that this show of mine is number 1 forever, by eliminating the competition, with them gone my show is going to by number 1 and once my live show airs from Beverly Hills, I am going to be the king of childhood entertainment.

SAM

Not if we have anything to say about it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Get him spies.

CLOVER

Alright please don't tell us how to do our job.

The Spies and Victor rushed at Robert Best. Robert swings his tail of his costume right at them sending them flying into a closet. The Spies and Victor are all squeezed in there with Alex pressing her chest against Victor's face. The closest door closed shut.

CLOVER (O.S)

(Closet)

Oh great a closet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Alex your chest is pressing against my face.

ALEX(O.S)

Sorry Victor.

ROBERT BEST

I hope you enjoy your last breathe because that air in that closet will only last 1 minute. And now excuses me I have a comeback show to air.

The TV set started to be lifted up into the air and up into the sky.

ROBERT BEST

Ah ahahahahahahahaha.

The TV set fly off into the sky.

CUT TO

INT. PENTHOUSE CLOSET.

The Spies and Victor are in the closet with Alex's chest pressing against Victor's face.

SAM

I got my hand on the Expanding bubble gum.

Sam throw the bubble gum into Alex's mouth. Alex started to chew it.

ALEX

Mmm this cotton candy flavor is really good.

Alex blows the bubble causing it to expand.

CUT TO

INT. ROBERT BEST'S APARTMENT SECRET ROOM

The bubble gum bubble expanded causing the closet door to break opened causing the bubble to pop. The Spies and Victor came out from the closet.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

(together)

The others.

The Spies and Victor break free the other children show actors. The Actors panic and ran out from the secret room.

CLOVER

Hey we saved your lives rude much.

SAM

Now we have to know where Robert is?

ALEX

I placed the Tracking Hairclip on his tail during the fight.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good thinking Alex.

Alex opened her compowered. And on her compowered Robert is hovering overhead in downtown Beverly Hills.

SAM

He's downtown come on let's go.

CUT TO

EXT. DOWN TOWN BEVERELY HILLS SUNSET LATER

Robert's hovering TV set of the Timmy the T-Rex show is hovering over Beverly Hills. Robert puts on the head piece of his Timmy the T-Rex costume and turned on the camera. The Spies and Victor came onto TV Set.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hold it right there Robert.

TIMMY THE T-REX

I don't think so boy and girls.

Timmy the T-Rex charges right at the Spies and Victor. They dodge the charge and Timmy the T-Rex fall off from the edge of the flying TV set causing the camera to fall off too. The camera fall into a garbage can. Timmy the T-Rex started to grow bigger. The Spies and Victor are surprised. Timmy the T-Rex became the same size as a T-Rex.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow this isn't part of your show.

TIMMY THE T-REX

I made some upgrades to my costume.

CUT TO

INT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM SUNSET

Timmy the T-Rex ROARED on TV. Mimi was scared and came up to Jerry. Jerry covered her eyes.

JERRY

Oh My.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DOWNTOWN SUNSET

Timmy the T-Rex charged right at the Spies and Victor. They all dodge the charge and hid before a truck.

ALEX

Alright how do we stop him?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

By picking on someone his own size.

(shouted for Rex)

Here Rex come here boy.

Rex came running down the streets and came up to Victor. He licked Victor in the check.

CLOVER

I didn't know that Rex can run that fast.

Victor blows the whistle causing Rex to grow to the same size as a T-Rex. Rex roared.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(pointed to Timmy the T-Rex)

Sick him boy.

Rex ROARED and charged right at Timmy the T-Rex. He tackled Timmy the T-Rex into a building crashing into it. Timmy the T-Rex pushes Rex off from him and swings his tail right at Rex. Rex dodges the tail swing and lifted up Timmy the T-Rex with his teeth by the neck and throws him into the middle of the streets.

The Spies and Victor head for cover behind a bench. Timmy the T-Rex got up off from the ground and charges right at Rex tackling him into a gas station causing it to explode on impact.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Rex No.

Rex came out from the flames of the destroyed gas station and tackled Timmy the T-Rex through several buildings. People started to run for their lives and the Spies and Victor headed for cover over to the other side of the road. Rex and Timmy the T-Rex crash out through the destroyed buildings.

Timmy the T-Rex picked up a gas truck with his teeth and throws it at Rex. Rex dodges the gas truck causing it to explode on the ground. Rex and Timmy the T-Rex tackle each other and head-butted each other.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This ends now, with the double agent camera.

Rex bite Timmy the T-Rex in the neck and throws a tail swing right at him knocking him away from him. Victor took a picture of Rex causing a clone of himself to appear. The original Rex was surprised at his clone.

The 2 Rexes tackled Timmy the T-Rex sending him flying down the street crashing him into a building right down the street. The 2 Rexes tug at two ends of Timmy the T-Rex and rip him in half.

TIMMY THE T-REX

No, don't you'll rip the suit appear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's the plan.

The 2 Rexes pull the Timmy the T-Rex costume appear causing Robert Best to fall out from the torn costume.

ROBERT BEST

No, my beloved comeback.

The 2 Rexes GOWLED at Robert Best. He looked scared. The Spies and Victor came up from behind him and handcuffed him.

SAM

And now the only people you'll be entertaining are the WOOHP inmates.

CLOVER

Consider your show cancelled.

The Spies and Victor laugh.

FADE TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM EVENING

The Spies and Victor are back at the penthouse sitting on the couch.

JERRY

(on the compowered)

We've have erased everyone's memories of Timmy the T-Rex's comeback show, and we made sure that Robert Best's show won't air again anytime soon.

SAM

Good because I am beginning to hate that show. But thanks for watching Mimi for us.

JERRY

(on the compowered)

I like watching Mimi for the day it's really nice, well anyway TTYL.

The compowered turned off. Mimi came into the living room. Mandy and Trent came into the room.

MANDY

So where is she?

MIMI

I'm right here cousin.

MANDY

Good let's get going before my mom knows the truth.

MANDY'S MOM

What Truth.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The truth that Mandy payed Sam, Clover and Alex to babysit Mimi while she is out shopping.

MANDY

Hey.

MANDY'S MOM

I am very disappointed in you young lady for that I am taking away your assistant for a week and you have to spend real time with your little cousin.

(to Trent)

Come Trent let's take Mim home.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy's Mom.

Mandy's Mom, Mimi and Trent exited the penthouse.

MANDY

(begging)

But it's so hard to handle college life on my own give me another chance.

ALEX

You should've payed us extract for the day.

The Spies and Victor laugh.

THE END


End file.
